Thunderstorm
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Woody comforts Dolly during a thunderstorm, which she is afraid of. WoodyxDolly hints.


**I personally ship WoodyxDolly because I think they would be a great couple even though Bo and Woody were fine. But let's face it: Bo's gone. Woody needs to move on. So this one shot has been poking around my head ever since I got to re-watch Toy Story 3 so... enjoy!**

The night was rainy and cold. Bonnie slept peacefully with all her toys surrounding her. They all slept as peacefully as their owner. All except Dolly. She couldn't close an eye. She was tired but she couldn't slept. The lighting reflected itself across the room and Dolly covered her eyes with the thick blanket. She waited a few moments and uncovered herself. She sighed. She was pretty sure this was not going to end any time soon. She slowly slipped down the bed and carefully walked under the bed. There were some old books and boxes under it so she quickly hid behind them. She hugged her knees as another lighting illuminated the room and thunder followed soon after. She couldn't understand how her fellow toy friends and Bonnie could sleep with all this racket.

Suddenly, she heard a soft 'thump!' on the floor like if something, or someone, had landed on the floor. She heard quiet and long footsteps. She kept on hugging her knees. She wasn't scared, she was just worried it was the toy she wanted to see the least right now.

And it turned out it was THAT toy. Great.

She could see his shadow through the blanket hanging from the bed. Dolly sighed. "Come in, Woody." She turned her head away.

Woody, being the kind and caring toy he was, slipped under the bed and sat beside Dolly. He did not spoke for a few minutes, which was strangely comforting to Dolly. Woody looked at her, like if he was analyzing her. It was a little awkward, but at the same time she wanted him to look at her. Kind of.

"You're afraid of thunderstorms, aren't you?" He asked quietly out of the blue.

She sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

Woody shrugged. "Kind of. I heard you squeal once."

Dolly looked at him. "But that was barely audible!"

"I have a good hearing I guess." He said. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." She looked at the floor. "It's just… It has always been like that I guess."

Woody moved a little closer to her. Maybe too close. "Since when?"

"The truth is…" She started. "I was once accidentally left outside during a thunderstorm by Bonnie. She was devastated when she found me all wet on the backyard and her mom just dried me off with her hairdryer. I was fine then, good as new. But every time there is a thunderstorm, I… well…" She was a little ashamed to say she was afraid. But Woody had already seemed to know that.

Woody seemed to think about it for a moment. "I see."

Another lighting struck and the thunder followed almost immediately. Dolly gasped and hugged Woody's waist. Woody felt his cheeks glow bright red as he felt Dolly's arms around him. He hesitantly surrounded her with his own arms and tried to comfort her.

"There, there, Dolly. There's nothing to fear. Don't worry about it." Woody said. "I'm here."

"Thanks."

They sat there for a few more minutes in each other's embrace. Woody wasn't sure if he should keep hugging Dolly like this. He didn't want to give the wrong signals. But apparently, Dolly did not mind. She was already asleep. Woody signed. Great. They couldn't stay here till morning and let the other toys see them. Especially Jessie. He would never hear the end of it. He tried to slip away from Dolly's arms but couldn't do so. Damn, she had a good grip for a ragdoll. He thought of another way. He grabbed the doll bridal style and quietly walked away. He slowly climbed up the bed sheets until he reached the top of it. He quietly walked pass by Buttercup, Trixie and Rex, Totoro, Buzz and Jessie, Bonnie herself, Mr. Pricklepants, Bullseye and then, he placed Dolly back to her sleeping spot. He covered her up with the sheets and smiled at her. She was pretty, in her own, unique way. Woody walked towards the other side of Bonnie and returned to his spot, next to the sleeping girl. But as soon as he closed his eyes, someone called for him.

"Hey, Woody." It was Buzz, who was beside him.

Woody opened his eyes and looked at his best friend. "What?" He whispered.

"So… you and Dolly, uh?" Buzz smirked.

Woody rolled his eyes. "Really? You're spending too much time with Jessie."

"Seriously, Woody. You two fit."

"In your dreams, Buzz. Go back to sleep." Woody turned his back towards Buzz and ignored him.

Buzz gave up on him. But not so soon. "Can I be Best Man?"

Woody turned around and hit Buzz on the head with his hat in an attempt to shush him off. He turned around and went back to sleep.

Buzz smiled and turned to face Jessie, who was wide awake. She smiled back. "What did he say?"

Buzz shrugged. "He's in the negation phase."

"Oh… Well, next step."

"What do you have planned?"

"We lock them up in a closet and get them to confess their feelings." Suddenly, Jessie was smacked with a cowboy hat.

"I can hear you guys. You're sleeping beside me." Wood whispered.

Jessie rolled her eyes. _'Maybe I should skip that plan and go to plan C.'_


End file.
